


shove

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Erection, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Tsukki being a fucking tease, bathroom blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hot. Not the "typical summer" kind of hot where they rolled up their uniform sleeves and made sure to stay hydrated. It was the balmy, blistering sort of hot that sunk into their pores and seemed to catch in their throats; where they lost track of whether the dampness in their clothes was from the sweat or the water they'd poured over their heads to cool off.</p><p>And the knee pads were even worse. </p><p>Alternatively: Kuroo gets an awkward heat boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shove

**Author's Note:**

> this fic a bit old.. sorry that the smut is a bit less than quality.

It was hot. Not the "typical summer" kind of hot where they rolled up their uniform sleeves and made sure to stay hydrated. It was the balmy, blistering sort of hot that sunk into their pores and seemed to catch in their throats; where they lost track of whether the dampness in their clothes was from the sweat or the water they'd poured over their heads to cool off.

And the knee pads were even worse. 

Tsukishima grunted, fixing a killer glare on the big mechanical fan that had decided to quit working halfway through practice at the training camp. Tanaka was shirtless (and probably happy for the excuse), while Nishinoya was sitting on the bleachers fanning Asahi, who looked like he was about to vomit, or die, or have some sort of attack. Or maybe all three. Daichi looked exhausted himself, his shirt rolled up past his shoulders and his arms crossed as he watched the practice match between the set of Karasuno and Nekoma players drag on.

"Only another half hour!" The Karasuno captain barked. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at that, suddenly having lost interest in practice. 

"Bathroom break." He came nonchalantly, dropping the volleyball in his hands and turning on his heel, not caring whether or not he'd properly received permission. 

The moment he pushed through the door to the locker rooms, Tsukishima made a beeline for the sink, turning the knob and all but shoving his face underneath the stream of cool water. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips at the relief, and wondered briefly if anyone would notice if he just stayed in the bathroom until practice was over for the day. 

It was just then that the locker oom door swung open, and a figure pushed hurriedly inside, the tail end of a sentence on his tongue.

" - just give me a bit!" Kuroo yelled over his shoulder, letting out an exhasperated sigh and all but collapsing against the door as it slammed shut. 

"Fuckin' heat." He cursed under his breath, looking down between his legs, where he was sporting a rather noticeable bulge in his red shorts. He took the towel in his hand, which he'd used to shield his crotch as he escaped the court, and threw it over his shoulder, grumbling as he shifted uncomfortably in his sweat-sticky clothes. When Kuroo looked up, his eyes met the face of Tsukishima, who was staring directly at him - or, rather, directly at his erection.

Kuroo's face went a bit pale.

After a long moment of silence, and Tsukishima finally snapping out of his surprise and looking off to the side, his cheeks colored a few shades darker, Kuroo ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Ahah - what's up, Tsukki?" 

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched at the name. Clearing his throat, however, he found the voice to respond. He tried his best to sound as casual as possible.

"I came in here to cool off, because it's hotter than hell out there - " He nodded down to Kuroo's pants, trying to avoid actually looking, "- but it seems you're well aware of that."

"No kidding. Plus, it doesn't help that these new shorts are really silky." Kuroo chuckled, seeming entirely too comfortable for someone with a raging hard-on. The blush on Tsukishima's cheeks darkened at that, though he forced a placid expression.

"I'll be sure to tell your teammates that." Tsukishima came sarcastically. Kuroo didn't seem to catch said sarcasm, by the sudden panic written across his features. He obviously had no idea whether or not Tsukishima was kidding - Tsukishima himself didn't even know. He just enjoyed riling Kuroo up. 

"You've got to give me a hand, Tsukki," Kuroo began, frowning a little at the flash of disgust on the other boy's face. " - and not like that."  
Kuroo suddenly paused, glancing up at Tsukishima, a rakish grin spread across his features.

"You know, unless you want to." He teased, crossing his arms over his chest, a tilting his head in what Tsukishima assumed was an attempt to look inviting. He shivered a little bit, his eyes trailing down Kuroo's body subtly. 

The prospect of it wasn't as repulsive as it probably should have been. Yet Tsukishima snapped back just as quick, swallowing his piqued interest and fixing himself with a look of cool distaste. 

"I'm not some stupid girl you can coerce into getting you off." Tsukishima snorted, reaching for the doorhandle. "I've got a dick too. You'll live, trust me."

"So cold, Tsukki. You know I'm not that sort of guy." Kuroo pursed his lips, faking a slight pout. He couldn't help smirking at the slight blush across Tsukishima's face as the younger boy tugged the door open. He had been joking, but the fact that he'd elicited that type of reaction from the other boy was surprising. And kind of hot. And totally not helping his erection.

"Really, I'm sure everyone will find it hilarious." Tsukishima's eyes glinted teasingly, as Kuroo's face fell completely. That was a little cruel, Tsukishima thought - he couldn't help himself. It wasn't as if he was really going to tell them. Most likely. 

Suddenly, Kuroo's hand shot out, shutting the door back closed. In a moment, Tsukishima found himself with a hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging him away from the door. 

"What the - " Tsukishima started, annoyance written across his features. The game was getting less and less amusing now. He just wanted to leave.

"Five minutes." Kuroo stared hard at the other boy, his fingers still holding Tsukishima's wrist in a bruising grip. "Just - just watch the door for five minutes while I dunk my head in the sink or something. I don't want one of the first-years seeing my dick. I could never look them in the eye again."

"But me seeing it is just fine."

"I don't have to see you every day?" Kuroo offered. Tsukishima relaxed a bit at that, his eyes still glaring daggers down at Kuroo. It made the older boy shiver. Tsukishima did it so casually - it was kind of impressive.

For a long while the two stared at each other, the younger boy's eyes flickering across Kuroo's face, looking down the bridge of his nose in the aloof, condescending manner he pulled off so well. Finally, Tsukishima nibbled on his lip, before releasing it in a slow, exasperated exhale.

"You're pathetic." He came simply, jerking his hand out of Kuroo's grasp. Kuroo's fingers gave way easily, and before he could respond, he felt two hands on his shoulders, walking him roughly back. 

"W-woah, Tsukishima - " He struggled to keep balance for the short time it took him to crash back into one of the stalls, grunting in pain as his head connected with the wall. For a few short, dizzying moments he could barely register the feeling of  
Tsukishima's hands on him, until a palm slid over his erection and snapped him back to reality. His eyes nearly crossed at the sight of the boy dropping to his knees and peeling back Kuroo's shorts, which were all but plastered with sweat against the older boy's thighs.

" - I was - ah - kidding - oh, fuck." Kuroo brought his palm to his mouth and bit down to stifle a groan as his cock sprung free. The air around them was still stiflingly hot, but it was still something to not be trapped down by a pair of sweaty gym shorts. 

The way Tsukishima wasted no time in wrapping his long fingers around Kuroo's cock was also definitely something.

"Well, I wasn't kidding - " Tsukishima said, one hand lazily pumping Kuroo's shaft as the other skated up his inner thigh, pushing his legs further apart so he could settle comfortable in between them.  
" - you really are pathetic."

The sneer on Tsukishima's perfect lips shouldn't have turned him on so much.  
Kuroo groaned as Tsukishima took him in his mouth all at once, hardly even gagging when it bumped against the back of his throat. The older boy thought he might pass out - Tsukishima's mouth was so hot around his cock, wet and bobbing up and down.  
It was overwhelming, especially when he looked down and saw those bored, golden eyes cutting up at him and those perfect lips stretched around his cock. 

Tsukishima pulled back, stroking with both hands and smirking lightly up at Kuroo before ducking down and kissing wet, open-mouthed kisses down his length. He groaned a little in dissatisfaction when Kuroo's fingers tangled in soft blond hair, his eyes  
narrowing some but his mouth never stopping as he licked from base to tip and sank down once more.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Kuroo praised, his eyes dragging lazily over Tsukishima's flushed face as he worked his cock harder, tongue swirling along the thick vein on the underside of the older boy's cock. His fingers raked through the younger boy's hair, pushing it  
back so he could get a good view of his face. 

"You're really fucking hot, Tsukki." Kuroo hissed, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips, one brow arched as he thrusted up lightly into the other boy's mouth. "Literally, your glasses are fogging up."

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed as he gagged a little, sliding off suddenly, his shoulders heaving while he tried to catch his breath. Kuroo's cock twitched as he felt those breaths against him, balmy puffs of air that ghosted over his skin and made him even hotter - if that was possible. 

"Stop - ah - talking." Tsukishima came between breaths, his chest rising and falling as he plucked his glasses from the bridge of his nose, and set them to the side. Kuroo couldn't help but laugh a bit, though the laughter stopped when Tsukishima turned back to him with the most venomous glare he'd ever seen on a human being. 

And holy shit.

"You're fucking gorgeous." Kuroo blurted, feeling his cock twitch once more at the sight of Tsukishima without his glasses. "You were hot before, too, but - nnn!" 

Tsukishima fingers squeeze around the base of his cock, not enough to really hurt, but enough to send shocks through Kuroo, making him hiss and effectively silencing him for the moment. 

"Just hurry up and come so I can go." Tsukishima said in feigned boredom, as if his face weren't flushed red, and his cock half-hard in his shorts. He gave a few long, rough strokes to Kuroo's cock, licking his swollen lips and fixing his eyes forward, looking eager to have it shoved down his throat once more. 

"That's cute, Tsukki - " Kuroo starts, and Tsukishima wishes he'd stop calling him that, but also sort of enjoys the way it sounds on the older boy's lips, so teasing and obscene. He could get used to the sound of Kuroo calling him that. Tsukishima quickly buries the thought, and sinks back down onto his member, sucking with vigor this time.

" - pretending you don't love sucking my cock." Tsukishima moans when Kuroo punctuates his words with a sharp tug at his hair. He's annoyed by that, his hand reaching up to smack Kuroo's away. The older boy was faster, however, grabbing his hand and holding it fast while his fingers curled tighter into Tsukishima's hair.

"You're so aloof, but you really just want someone to pull your blond hair and fuck your pretty little mouth, don't you?" Kuroo teases, and suddenly Tsukishima's hand is running over his own cock faster, doesn't even remember getting so hard or even when his hand got there. Yet, here he is about to come from the feeling of Kuroo's cock stretching and fucking his throat and nails scratching his scalp and words ringing painfully true in his ears - it's too much, his body decides, and he's so fucking close -

"Shit, gonna come." Kuroo pants out, both hands fisted in Tsukishima's hair as the other tries to pull off his cock. Tsukishima can feel the older boy's shaft pulsing in his aching throat, and Kuroo somehow is coherent enough to hurriedly loosen his grip, his toes curling in his sneakers as his orgasm hits him hard.

"Oh, fuck, Ku-mhnn! - " Tsukishima is gasping as his head falls back, reeling from his own impending orgasm as he takes the majority of Kuroo's load straight to the face, streaking his cheeks and lips. The rest ends up on Kuroo's black v-neck, while Tsukki buries his face in the older boy's thigh, stifling himself as he moans out his own orgasm, spilling over his hand.

The two stay like that, not able to do much else aside from try to get the air back in the lungs and wait to come down from their orgasms. Kuroo's eyes, half-coherent, flick down to Tsukishima, his cheek pressed against Kuroo's thigh and his eyes closed, eyelashes shading against his flushed face. It feels so hot against his skin that it almost worries him - he brushes Tsukishima's hair back, and tilts his face upward, mostly to get a good look at the boy, face decorated like a cake with his come.

"Jeez, and I didn't think there was anything hotter than you without your glasses - " Kuroo began, swiping a thumb over Tsukishima's bottom lip, smearing a bit of the sticky white liquid across it, " - but, you look fucking perfect with my jizz all over your face."

Tsukishima smacked his hand away. 

"Gross." He managed, his voice surprisingly level, considering the beating his throat had just taken. He considered wiping his face on his sleeve, but decided against it, merely smoothing his clothes down (as best he could, because now they were even damper than before) and crinkling his nose. 

"Hey, at least you took off your glasses." Kuroo chuckled, smirking some as Tsukishima plucked up said glasses, and rose to his feet, unlocking the stall and walking out wordlessly. He didn't seem very amused as he made his way to the sink, turning on the water and splashing it over his face. 

Meanwhile, Kuroo pursed his lips, shrugging and tucking himself back into his shorts and making his way to the other sink, cleaning off any evidence of their activities from his shirt with a paper towel. He glanced over at Tsukishima, a fleeting worry that the younger boy might actually be mad at him flashing through his head. He shoved that down. Tsukishima had initiated the whole thing - maybe he was upset at what Kuroo had said about him being aloof? Kuroo couldn't help that either - he lost control over his words in the heat of the moment, and he really liked to talk dirty. So then, what was his issue? Kuroo idly rubbed at his shirt, frustration showing on his features when -

"You're going to rub a hole into it." Tsukishima came, and Kuroo looked down, before forcing a grin back up at Tsukishima, and tossing the paper towel into the waste bin. He turned back, eyes scanning over Tsukishima's face. The younger boy looked surprisingly composed, placing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, and his face not nearly as flushed as it had been before. A bit of hair stuck out at a strange angle, but Kuroo wasn't about to get his hand slapped for trying to fix it. 

"Ah, so. . ." Kuroo leaned against the sink, his eyes lingering on Tsukishima's lips. They still looked a bit redder than usual, and when that tongue swiped across them, the older boy wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss them. Maybe bite them a little, too. Why the hell not, Kuroo thought, I mean he did just get done sucking me off in a locker room, so making out really isn't off limits, right? 

He nearly began to lean in. It would be easy to play off as just another "heat of the moment" thing. 

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow, before turning on his heel and exiting the locker room, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

It was the first time Kuroo had ever been speechless. 

 

\-----

 

The remainder of the practice had gone faster than Tsukishima had expected, granted he was still in a bit of a daze during it all. It didn't quite feel real, and quite frankly he was a bit shocked with himself for his forwardness. Yamaguchi had looked at his friend worriedly, his freckled nose scrunching as he watched the ball sail past Tsukishima's head for the second time. It was dusk when practice ended, and they all dragged themselves to the bleachers, gathering up their things and eager to get back to the main building for dinner. Tsukishima lingered longer than usual, slowly putting away his belongings. Yamaguchi could tell Tsukishima didn't want to be bothered, and so he decided against waiting around.

"I'll go ahead and save dessert for you, Tsukki!" He called back with a thumbs up, before trotting along. Tsukishima smiled softly to himself, the curve of his lips hidden behind his water bottle as he took a swig. 

Taking his headphones out of his bag and placing them over his ears, Tsukishima casually pulled his bag over his shoulder, hands shoved in his pockets as he walked out. He was bobbing his head lightly to his music, when suddenly a finger tapped against his shoulder. He looked to the side, not entirely surprised to see Kuroo there, leaning against the brick wall. He looked a bit daunting, his toothy smirk and feline eyes catching the moonlight perfectly. He pushed forward from the wall, movement like a lazy black cat waking up from a nap as he stretched out, head tilting to the side as he got right up in Tsukishima's face.

Tsukishima wasn't ready to admit that it was kind of appealing.

The younger boy sighed lightly, pushing his headphones down around his neck, a gentle stream of music audible as he awaited some sort of explanation. 

"So, Tsukki," Kuroo began, and Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. He took back what he said earlier about getting used to Kuroo calling him that, but he doubted the older boy was the type of person to care much for his preference on the nickname. Tsukishima also had an inkling that maybe he was just being stubborn himself. 

" - You like me."

A statement, not a question. 

"Not really." Tsukishima reponded without missing a beat. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance when that stupid smirk only spread wider on Kuroo's face. The older boy lightly tapped his fingers against Tsukishima's forearm, eyes scanning his face for any signs that the younger boy wanted him to stop. There were none, and so that hand snaked around Tsukishima's waist.

"You don't hate me." Again, a statement. Tsukishima wasn't sure how he felt about Kuroo's cockiness. He pursed his lips, trying to ignore the way Kuroo's fingers sent excited shivers down his spine. The older boy looked around briefly, before walking Tsukishima back until he was flush against the wall. He was surprisingly gentle, slow and teasing with his movement, yet the way he leaned with his forearm pressed against the brick over Tsukishima's shoulder, and one hand running up the younger boy's side - he felt so much smaller than Kuroo. 

"Face it, Tsukki. You're into me!" Kuroo declared. Tsukishima gritted his teeth, thrown a bit off balance for the moment. It was obvious enough that he liked Kuroo, he supposed, and he wasn't going to keep on denying it and risk making a blushing idiot of himself. 

He ran over a mental list of retorts, each one bitingly sarcastic but alltogether underwhelming - it wouldn't do. The longer he remained quiet, the more he felt like Kuroo was gaining the upper hand, and the wider Kuroo's grin became.

"If I'm wrong, you can go, and I'll leave you alone - " Kuroo's hand left Tsukishima's side and waved to the path behind them, opening up a path for the latter's escape, " - but if I'm right, which I am, we can go back in there and make out for a bit."

Tsukishima didn't mind the idea of that, his interest flashing subtly across his otherwide bored expression. 

He wasn't ready to lose, though. He quickly stepped towards the path, walking a few steps out of Kuroo's reach. The older boy looked confused for a brief moment, until Tsukishima fisted a hand in his collar and dragged him close, pressing their lips together briefly. 

Kuroo resisted the urge to pull the other boy closer, once again not eager to have his hand smacked away. When Tsukishima leaned back, his cheeks dusted red, he placed his headphones back over his head, turned on his heel, and walked quietly off.

Victory tasted so sweet, Tsukishima thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed this! c: it is very much appreciated!


End file.
